The Importance of Family
by Pieredae's Muse
Summary: Seto and Mokuba have always, and only had each other. When Kane and Yasuo come into their life, will the two sets of siblings be able to teach each other the meaning of family? AS OF 12/24/11 ABANDONED
1. The Orphanage

Greetings! I'm Requiem for a Sunburst, and this is my first fic. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Importance of Family

Chapter One- The Orphanage

"So remind me again why we're doing this."

Mokuba sighed and turned to look at his brother. Seto was looking out the limousine window, staring moodily at the passing buildings.

"It's because you made that donation to the orphanage; it was getting too crowded for comfort. They built a new wing and named it after you; they'd like to present it to you."

Seto turned to Mokuba. "It's just I feel I'm revisiting bad memories. Gozaburo was doing the same thing when he adopted us."

Mokuba smiled. "Well, no one outside the trustees really knows you made the donation, and you don't expect to be adopting anybody. Besides, isn't twenty-one a little young for fatherhood?"

Seto grinned. "Any adoption would be in your name also, bro. I think sixteen is a little young, too, and who heard of someone having two fathers?"

Mokuba winced. "That sounded wrong, Seto." He dodged Seto's elbow.

"Who knew Mokuba Kaiba was such a perv?"

They both laughed. Mokuba congratulated himself on lifting his brother's spirits, but that was squashed a couple of seconds later.

"I still don't like visiting orphanages. It reminds me of when nobody adopted us…"

"We could always adopt some kid."

Seto smirked. "I thought we already discussed that. Anyhow, we're just here to see some wing; then we can get along with our own lives."

The limo pulled up finally to the orphanage. At the edge of the city, the orphanage has surrounded by large grounds in the front, where several children were playing. Seto and Mokuba could easily pick out the new wing. It was larger than the rest of the building and had that "new" look to it.

"Well, this is it," Seto said as he got out of the car. "This had better be worth my time."

Even though Seto had lightened up considerably to Yugi Mutou and his friends since graduating high school, he remained the cold-hearted CEO to the rest of the world. Only his closest- did he dare say- friends knew that under all the ice was a good-hearted man.

As they passed through the gates, Mokuba couldn't help feel sad at the wall that surrounded the grounds. He remembered a time he'd felt trapped, and wanted to live on the other side of a wall.

Inside, a bunch of children were scattered around the grounds. A few swung on a swing set, others played ball or ran around. One girl sat on a bench reading. Mokuba placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. This place did bring back memories.

The two of them strode up to the orphanage's door. Mokuba rang the bell and smiled wryly.

"Well, good luck."

_DIINNGG- DONNGG_

"I'll get it!"

"No, I've got it!"

"No, I do!"

A flurry of young children's voices came out from behind the door. The sound of scrambling feet brought laughter into Seto's blue eyes. Mokuba's wry smile had already morphed into a real one.

However, the laughter faded as the door opened and a middle-aged woman stepped out. She had graying hair and tired eyes, with a no-nonsense look that said "don't even try soliciting something" in it.

All that changed when she got the measure of the two men in front of her. Suddenly she was all smiles and a-fluttering.

"Mr. Kaiba…and Mr. Kaiba! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in; make yourselves at home."

_As if we could call this home_, thought Seto.

They stepped into the entrance way. A group of children lined a stairway nearby. Mokuba waved; a few waved back, others watched with wide-eye expressions. It was obvious they got few visitors; fewer important still than the Kaiba brothers.

Chattering as she went, the matron (who had introduced herself as Yuko Takada) led the brothers into a sitting-type room. In there a little boy, about five years old sat looking at a book. Ms. Takada walked over to the little boy, bending over him.

"Yasuo, is that a good book?" The little boy looked up, and nodded. "I'm glad you are enjoying it. Why don't you go outside and read? It's a beautiful summer day. You see, we have company."

Yasuo looked up and nodded again. Turning his head toward Seto and Mokuba, he smiled shyly. Then he picked up his book and trotted out of the room.

Ms. Takada sighed. "Yasuo is a sweet little boy. Such a dear, yet he hardly ever speaks. He only talks to his sister Kane usually. You think someone would have the heart to take him home, but he and Kane refuse to be separated."

Mokuba and Seto looked at each other, remembering two little boys who refused to be separated a long time ago.

"Anyway, would you like to see the new wing? I'm sure that's what you came to see. If you would follow me, please."

Standing up again, they followed Ms. Takada.

"And afterward, if you would like a tour of the rest of the orphanage…"

Seto nearly groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half-hour later, Seto and Mokuba stood on the front door with Ms. Takada. Despite his misgivings at first, Seto was pleased with the new wing. The old dormitory had been split into the boys and girls' rooms before. Now the old dormitory was just the girls'.

The new wing was split into the boys' dormitory and a play room. The orphans could play, read, or study in it. A brand new TV stood in a corner surrounded by cushions; several couches were placed with low tables for schoolwork; and bored games littered the floor and several shelves. The expressions on the children's faces were testimony that they thought the new wing heavenly. The part that pleased Seto the most, however, was the "Kaiba Corp Wing's" nickname: the Blue-Eyes Wing.

"The children named it in honor of your dueling skills. They're quite in awe of you," Ms. Takada explained.

Now he had to listen to the matron thank him over and over again. Finally he decided to cut her short.

"Ms. Takada, I did it for the children. We know what they're going through. Now, if you would excuse us, we have work to attend to-" Seto was cut off by several loud voices.

"Oh no, what is it now?" Ms. Takada groaned, and started to run over to the location of the sound. Out of curiosity, Seto and Mokuba followed.

The cause of the commotion was just around the corner of the building. A ring of kids surrounded four kids scuffling on the ground.

Ms. Takada immediately waded into the skirmish and pulled the children apart. Three boys sporting a black eye, a bloody nose, and several bruises immediately backed off, protesting their innocence. Getting up to her feet was a skinny girl with chocolate-colored hair and a cut lip. She dusted off the orphanage's uniform. Seto blinked. It was the girl who had been reading on the bench when he first arrived.

There was a look of embarrassment and anger on Ms. Takada's face. Seto smirked. He was used to that look. His employees wore it when they had done something stupid in front of their superiors.

"What is the meaning of this?" She looked at the boys, who were scuffing their feet and feeling their injuries.

The boy with the black eye spoke up.

"She attacked us! For no reason!"

The matron turned to the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Kane? Did you? You know you're supposed to set an example for the others."

Kane looked her straight in the eye. Her amber ones flashed, fiery looking.

"Ask them why they were bullying my brother!" She snarled, her voice shaking with anger. Seto was surprised at her vehemence. Everyone looked at the wall. Yasuo cowered there, a bruise on his cheek and a frightened look in his eyes.

"What were you doing to him?" Now Ms. Takada looked dangerous.

One of the boys spoke up. "We were just trying to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything-"

Kane interrupted. "So you push him against the wall!" She looked ready to spring at the boy.

Luckily, Ms. Takada took charge. "You three," pointing at the boys- "Go clean up and see Nurse Harata. You'll all have kitchen duty tonight. The rest of you go back to playing. Kane, stay here."

A few minutes later, Ms. Takada joined the brothers again. "I'm sorry, sirs, you had to see that shameful scene."

Mokuba spoke up. "It's alright, ma'am. It just brought back old memories…do you have this problem regularly?"

The matron sighed. "Yes, unfortunately. Kane and Yasuo are both great kids. But their problems keep reoccurring. Yasuo is a nice little boy, but the other kids keep teasing him because he doesn't talk to them. Kane is so protective of him she usually clashes with the other kids. But that's the worst she's been all year. Either could be adopted individually, but they refuse to be separated. Hopefully someday they will find a good home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the limo, Seto flung himself on the seat. "I'm glad that's over."

Mokuba joined him on the seat. "It wasn't too bad…but I keep thinking about Kane and her brother."

So was Seto. Kane's last words had haunted him as he'd left the gates.

_Why can't they accept him? Don't they realize he's afraid to talk to other people? He's never known his mother- I'm the closest thing he has. We've always had each other. But no one wants us together…a-and I-I want Yasuo to have a family, a real one! He can't live his life like this. _

When she'd said that she hadn't thought of herself. It was selfless and selfish at the same time. Didn't she want to have a family also? If she didn't, then why had she tried so hard to stay with her brother?

Seto leaned his head back. Looking at Mokuba, he asked "Did…did they remind you of anyone?"

"Yeah. They did. It was sort of like…watching us."

Seto nodded. It had been rather strange.

"Seto- for some reason…it felt wrong leaving them there."

His head shot up again. "You're not serious!"

Mokuba nodded. "I can't explain it. It's like- we were meant to meet them. And now that I have- I can't forget the looks on their faces."

Seto sighed. "I thought we'd talked about this earlier."

"Yeah…but-"

"I know. I feel the same way." Mokuba's head whipped around at him. "Really?"

"Yes- against my better judgment, of course. But let's give it a night's sleep. Do we really want two more additions to our family…two kids running around the mansion?"

Mokuba smiled. "It'd be a first. But, it would liven up the place."

_That's what I was afraid of. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All night, Seto couldn't sleep. He rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. When that didn't work, he grabbed a robe and strode out of his bedroom.

Pacing through the mansion, Seto tried to empty his head of all thoughts. But the thought of Kane's anguished face, and the words _no one wants us together_ echoed over and over in his head.

He knew it would be cruel to leave Yasuo and Kane in the orphanage. It was obvious they didn't belong there. But nobody had taken the angel-faced Yasuo and his arrogant, aggressively-protective older sister; and nobody would take the obviously intellectual Kane and her silent little brother. _But he could._

However, the thought of Gozaburo Kaiba lingered in Seto's mind. Kane seemed desperate for a family, like he had. But Gozaburo had ended up being a cruel and demanding parent. He didn't want Kane to suffer the same fate.

**Then you should help her and give her the life she deserves,** a dry voice said in the back of his head.

_Not you again_ thought Seto. _You always show up when I don't need you. _

**I helped you become a Kaiba, **the voice said.

_A lot of help that did._

**A lot, **the voice observed. **Look at where you are now. **

_What do you want?_

**To give you some advice.**

_Why should I listen?_ snarled Seto.

**Could you look into your heart and find an answer?**

_……………_

**I thought not. So listen to me. You know they will make you happy. Can you accept the fact they obviously belong with you? **

Seto didn't answer. **Good, **the voice said, and was gone.

Seto realized he was in the hallway near the kitchen. Turning around, he went back to his room.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Seto went up to his office on the third floor. Sitting down in his chair, he reached for the phone. A shadow fell on him. He looked up to see Mokuba standing in the doorway. He gave Seto a questioning look. Seto nodded and smiled. Mokuba grinned and mouthed, "Good luck."

Dialing the number, he waited. This was it.

"Domino Orphanage, Takada speaking."

"This is Seto Kaiba…Yes, I was pleased yesterday… No, I- I have a question about two of the children…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the end of Ch. 1! Please read and review! Also, these BR> tags aren't quite working for me. If anyone can help me, please tell me! Thanks! Signing off...


	2. The Unexpected Announcement

Greetings again! This is as always Requiem for a Sunburst. I'm so sorry I have not got this out earlier- my policy requires me to finish chapter 3 before I can post this one. However, it's been a month since I last updated and chapter 3 is hardly finished. Therefore, as a mid-winter break present, here is chapter 2 and the promise that I'll work on chapter 3. Enjoy! (By the way this chapter is more from Kane and Yasuo's point of view)

Once again I must say: I do not own Yu Gi O

h. Nor do I own the quote I pulled from the Sound of Music at the end. And neither do I own the quote I am going to use from Fiddler on the Roof to describe my thoughts at this disclaimer: "If I was a rich man…"

* * *

The Importance of Family

Ch. 2- The Unexpected Announcement

"Uuggghhhh…"

Kane woke up sore the next morning. That's what she got for attacking three larger boys: pain. _I've got to change my style. Either I'm too predictable or crazy to take on those three. _

Sitting up in bed, she looked over at her bedmate Mira, sawing logs next to her. It was summer; Mira would sleep till breakfast. Smiling, she reached under the bed for the basket she kept her clothes in. The orphanage couldn't afford dressers for everyone in the girls' dormitory. Therefore, each girl had her own basket to keep her clothes in. Besides, it wasn't as if she was a rich girl. The only clothes she possessed, besides socks and underthings; were her uniforms for school and the orphanage.

Getting into her grey uniform, she noticed the skirt had a tear in it. _Probably when I fell. _Ms. Takada would not be pleased. Kane was already in trouble for picking a fight with the boys. She could still hear the matron's words: _"I don't know what to do with you, Kane. You're a bright girl, but you shut yourself off from the others and pick fights with the boys. You won't make many friends if you continue to act like this." _

Well, Kane did shut herself off from the others. But what was the point of having everyone for friends if they were all going to get adopted around her? And she couldn't help her sharp tongue; she had the tendency to want to speak her mind.

If only she could just leave the orphanage…But no; she had to stay. For Yasuo's sake. They needed each other. Ever since their mother died, and their father had dropped them off at the gate of the orphanage, all they'd had was each other. _But Dad is coming back. He promised, _she reminded herself. It wasn't like they'd been abandoned.

Leaving the dormitory, Kane headed downstairs to the mess hall. There weren't many kids in there; it was only 7:45 AM. Most of the kids wouldn't be down till 8:30, when breakfast officially began. However, Kane and Yasuo liked a quiet breakfast together, where they could talk alone.

She walked over to the adjoining kitchen.

"'Morning, Kane! Your brother beat you down by a couple of minutes; you both are early birds. I hear you were responsible for my three helpers last night. I made them scrub extra hard."

Kane smiled up at Cook, who was dishing out scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages onto her plate.

"Good morning, Cook-san. I hope they were effective workers." Cook roared with laughter. "That they were, my dear; that they were."

"Thank you for breakfast, Cook-san. Have a good morning."

Turning around, she looked for Yasuo. He was eating at a table farthest from the entrance. She crossed the hall and sat down next to him. He was bandaged on his cheek but didn't look worse for wear.

"Good morning, Yasuo. How are you feeling today?" She smiled down at her brother, but concern shown in her eyes. As always, Yasuo could read her expression.

Solemnly he replied, "I'm fine, onee-chan. They didn't hurt me much. And you?"

"A little sore this morning. What would you like to do today?"

Yasuo pulled from his pocket a deck of cards. "Speed," he said manner-of-factly.

Kane grinned. "After we're done eating, okay?"

Yasuo gave her a rare smile. "You're on!"

Unfortunately the game of Speed would have to wait. Kane and Yasuo were halfway through their breakfast when a maid showed up at the table. "Ms. Takada asked me to inform you that she'd like to see you two in her office after breakfast."

"We'll be there," Kane said politely.

When the maid had walked away, she whipped around to look at Yasuo. "What did we do?" she whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe she's signing us up for activities?"

Yasuo had a point. Several orphans were allowed to do activities outside the orphanage during the year. Maybe Ms. Takada had decided that the best way to avoid problems was to send them elsewhere during the day.

Kane smiled. "Hopefully. We could get to go to the pool, or…" But she wouldn't give voice to her other thoughts, either because she didn't want to disclose her secret wishes, or because more kids were filing into the hall for breakfast.

They finished eating and took their trays over to the kitchen to be cleaned. As they passed the other kids, a voice rang out.

"Where 'ya going, Kane?" Mira called out from the line.

"Ms. Takada wanted to see us. I don't know why, though."

"Ooh, tell me all about it."

"I will." Smiling, Kane left the hall. Trust Mira to know the every doings of everyone in the orphanage.

Yasuo led the way to Ms. Takada's office. A bench stood outside the door. It reminded Kane rather of the principal's office at school. They knocked. A voice from within said, "You can come in."

Kane opened the door and filed in behind Yasuo. Ms. Takada looked up from her desk, where she sat doing paperwork.

"Ah, Kane; Yasuo. One of you, take a seat. I've got good news." Kane took up a position behind the chair as Yasuo climbed into it. "What is it, Sensei?"

Ms. Takada smiled. "I had a call this morning. I was very surprised; I had not expected him to want to…" Both Kane's and Yasuo's faces read _get to the point_.

"Anyway, someone would like to adopt you."

She looked at their shocked faces, and before either could protest, said "Both of you." They were speechless. Finally, Kane asked feebly, "W-who?"

"Seto and Mokuba Kaiba."

"What? Isn't- I mean, aren't they in charge of Kaiba Corp? Didn't they found the new wing? Why would they want us?"

Ms. Takada looked over at the spluttering Kane. "You are not happy?"

"No! I mean, I'm not, not happy. I'm just- I mean, I thought we'd never be asked…"

Ms. Takada turned to Yasuo. "You've met them, Yasuo. Do you remember? They were the guests I was showing around yesterday. They happened to witness-" she sniffed slightly "your sister's…er…fight."

"Oh." Kane was blushing now.

"They are coming at 4:00 today to meet you. You are honored to be singled out like this by the president of a major corporation. If all things go well, you could have a new home tonight. That is…" She looked Yasuo in the eye. Strangely, his were shining with- excitement? He met her gaze, and slowly nodded his head. Kane was also staring at Yasuo. Were those tears in her eyes?

"Well, that's settled. Why don't you two change into your school clothes? They're probably in better condition…" Her eyes lingered on the tear in Kane's skirt. Kane grinned sheepishly. "Yes, Sensei. And, thank you very much."

"Very well then. Off you go."

Ms. Takada watched them leave from her window. She sighed a little as the two siblings hugged each other excitedly, and then raced off to change. Of course they'd have kept their emotions to themselves; in a way, they were like the Kaiba brothers themselves. Not that she knew them, but she thought the brothers would be a good match for Kane and Yasuo.

_May they find happiness,_ she thought.

* * *

Even 15 minutes before the Kaibas were supposed to arrive, Kane still couldn't believe it. They were going to be adopted! That is, if they liked her. She didn't fully trust them yet. But didn't she have the right to be suspicious? She wanted the best for Yasuo. He didn't deserve anymore pain than he'd already got. Then again, he hadn't deserved any of it.

"You're not paying attention," complained Yasuo as he beat her at Speed again. "You stare at the cards like you don't know what to do with them."

"I'm sorry," Kane apologized. "I keep getting distracted."

Yasuo scanned her face while his hands automatically shuffled the deck. "You're worried about meeting them."

"You're pretty astute for a six-year old, you know that?"

He smiled. "I have to be. I'm your brother, remember? Someone has to keep you in line." They both laughed.

"For that, I'm going to beat you this time," said Kane.

The two of them were outside in the backyard. Rays of light hit them as they sat at a picnic table. Their hands moved quickly as they picked up cards and slapped them down. With Kane actually trying this time, the game was over quickly.

"That was impressive," a strange voice said behind them. "You two are fast."

Kane and Yasuo spun around. A boy stood there, watching them. He was in his late teens, with shoulder length spiky black hair. He had a twinkle in his eyes and was smiling.

"Who are you?" Kane demanded.

"I'm Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. I was here yesterday." He noticed the flash of recognition in their eyes. "You must be Kane and Yasuo."

Kane nodded dumbly. Finally remembering her manners, she said "Yeah, I'm Kane…Kane Hasegawa. And I'm almost twelve," she added fiercely.

Mokuba nodded at her. "You look it." She paused, wondering if that was a jibe. She couldn't tell; there was still a twinkle in his eyes.

"And how old are you, Yasuo?" He smiled at Yasuo kindly. Kane wondered if he'd be offended when Yasuo didn't reply. She was in for a shock when she heard Yasuo say clearly, "I'm six."

Mokuba also seemed a little surprised, but because of the shocked look on Kane's face. Then he looked over her head at the back door.

"Ah, Seto! Over here." He waved. Kane looked up. Yes, that had to be Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a white trench coat and held a briefcase in one hand. A breeze was slightly ruffling his hair; he was an imposing figure.

Seto crossed the yard to where the three of them were sitting. Nervously, Kane stood up; Yasuo hastened to copy her. Seto Kaiba seemed to take everything in one glance; their school uniforms; the playing cards; their nervous stances. Kane stared back quietly.

When he spoke, it wasn't in the interrogative tone most people took when talking to her. And it wasn't the tone he took with most people.

"What are you playing?" His voice was pleasant, with a bit of a question in it.

"S-speed," Kane stammered; then gaining her courage, "Have you played it?"

Seto nodded gravely. "A few times. It's a fast game."

"That's what makes it fun."

He smiled for the first time briefly at her comment.

There was quiet for a moment as Kane struggled to ask the question she was dying to ask. But before she could speak, Yasuo stepped up to Seto.

Seto bent down to be at eye level with the six-year old. "Yes, Yasuo?"

Yasuo looked shy, but with a wide-eyed expression he spoke for the second time. "Can you really summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

Seto couldn't help himself. He threw back his head and laughed. The comment itself wasn't funny, but the awe on the little boy's face proved he regarded Seto as a living legend. If that couldn't lighten up the group, he didn't know what could.

His laughter seemed to ease the tension surrounding them all. Mokuba was smiling, and Kane, though still shocked-looking, had a look of respect on her face. If Yasuo, who hardly spoke a word, would speak _twice _to complete strangers, he must really like them.

"Yes, I can. Would you like me to show them to you when we get home?" Excitement was written all over Yasuo's face. "Yes! Please," he added.

"So you really are going to adopt us?" It was Kane. She looked as though she'd been bursting to say that.

Eyebrows raised, Seto turned from Yasuo to her. "Why else would I be here?"

"Then…you won't decide to take us back here? If things don't work out?"

"Only if you want to come back." Seto sighed. He knew what she was up to. She wanted to know if he was serious in adopting them. And keeping them.

"Now. Yasuo would you like to come home with us? Kane?" Mokuba asked.

Yasuo nodded eagerly. Kane looked up and smiled slightly. "Yes," she whispered.

Mokuba whistled. "Well, that settles it, then. Does anyone have anymore questions?" He asked, grinning. His brother hated time-wasting questions.

"One." Everyone looked at Kane, questioningly. Surprisingly, she blushed. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Mokuba put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's just say you seem to belong with us."

Seto's heart twitched as he saw tears form, glistening in Kane's eyes. She truly was a beautiful little girl, like her name suggested.

"Why don't you two grab your bags and say goodbye. We need to get going. We'll meet you at the front of the building." Kane and Yasuo nodded.

As they headed off, he watched Kane wiped her eyes. _I'm glad we did this_ Seto thought. In the back of his head, the voice said smugly, **I knew you'd see things my way. **

* * *

Kane grabbed her old schoolbag. It was a hand-me-down from the orphanage, and was tattered in places. She started folding her clothes and put them in the bag. She remembered to put the orphanage's uniform in the laundry. She wouldn't be wearing that again. On top of her scant pile of clothes she placed her journal. It was her prize possession; a gift from her father. In it she had filled the pages with her stories and poems.

"Kane." She turned around. Mira was standing next to her. Tears glistened in her eyes. "So you're really going?"

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you. Promise me you'll write?"

"Of course. I'll miss you, too. At least you won't have to worry about me kicking you at night." Mira gave a shaky laugh. Reaching over she hugged Kane tightly. "Take care."

"You too. I hope you get adopted soon, also."

It was the same with her goodbye from Cook. She was swept up into a giant hug, and had a box of brownies pressed into her hand. "For you and Yasuo," Cook said tearfully.

Then she was at the gate of the orphanage. "Goodbye," she whispered. She'd spent all but six years at that orphanage.

"Is that all you've got?" Seto looked surprised by her one bag.

"Yes." She snapped defensively.

"Well, give it to Roland; he'll put it in the limo for you."

"You have a limo! I didn't know you were _that _rich." Seto flashed Mokuba an amused look. Mokuba's eyes laughed as he mouthed "wait till she sees the house!" Seto smirked. That would be amusing.

"Well, get in, Kane." He opened the door for her, where Yasuo already sat inside.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me sir." Seto said.

"Then what should I call you? Oh-great savior of orphans?" she said sarcastically. Again, she was surprised when he laughed. "I think we'll get along just fine."

The limo ride was fairly quiet. Kane and Yasuo were in awe of, it seemed, everything. Seto looked at the paperwork he received from Ms. Takada while Mokuba watched the kids.

Finally, the limo pulled up to the gates of the mansion. Roland pared the car and opened the doors for them.

"Oh…wow…" Kane was speechless. Yasuo was wide-eyed and slack-jawed. The mansion was gorgeous. It was the largest home they'd ever seen; they couldn't believe this was their new home.

"Do you like it?" Seto asked, though he needn't have bothered.

"It's beautiful…" Kane whispered.

"It's so big." Yasuo observed. "But, yes."

Seto smirked. "Welcome home."

* * *

Hooray! I finally figured out the ruler lines! Now I'm happy. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. It's been a while since I went over it so hopefully it is good! Please review! Thank you to the two…three reviewers who have sent me comments! I always appreciate the reviews so very much! I cannot promise you when chapter 3 will be done- I'm going to Yakima tomorrow for All-State Orchestra but I'm off the rest of the week so hopefully I'll get some stuff done! In the meantime, "so long, farewell, I bid you all adieu!" lol Req 


	3. Settling In

Hello all! I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to update. What has it been—three months? You can hit me now; there is no other excuse except that it has been extremely busy around here. Now that things are settling down for the end of the school year, I should be able to pick up my writing pace again. Sorry- I wrote over half of this today and it has not been beta-read; I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh (do all writers get tired of writing disclaimers?) Nor do I own the house that I have taken ideas from for the mansion…but I have been in it as a guest!

* * *

The Importance of Family

Chapter 3- Settling In

Seto and Mokuba were smirking. It wasn't often that they showed off their home. But that didn't mean they didn't like to. They couldn't help enjoy the looks of astonishment on Kane and Yasuo's faces.

"Careful; your faces might stick that way," Mokuba warned, looking at their slack-jawed expressions. And they might have, too. To them, the Kaiba's mansion had become the 8th wonder of the (Ancient) World.

They entered into a large entrance hall, with vaulted ceilings and a large staircase off to the right that made a right angle up to the second floor. A railing framed the second level. A large chandelier made up different sizes of glass hung from the ceiling (of the third level) and cast rainbows through the sunlit entry.

"Wow…" For a while, that was all the siblings would be able to say.

Seto broke their reverie. "Why don't we show you where you'll both sleep." Otherwise he might as well go work. The two looked like they could stand there all evening.

Everyone followed him up the staircase to the second floor. As they went, Seto talked. "We had to quickly convert two guest rooms into your bedrooms. They're not much, but feel free to decorate whatever way you feel like…" He stopped in front of a door in a side hallway. "This is your room, Kane." He opened it and beckoned her to come in.

"Oh!" De jah vue. Once again Kane was speechless. Her room…her _own_ room! was beautiful. It was a soft yellow, with white trim. A large four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room, a white sheer canopy draped over the bed. Standing next to one wall was a white desk with an empty bookcase next to it. A huge closet was in one wall, with mirrors inside. Finally, a plush window seat was set into the last wall, looking out through a huge window over the backgrounds.

Kane stood, breathless. "It's perfect," she whispered. Then she ran and flopped onto the bed. "I've never had my own room before," she exclaimed. "It's so big! This bed," she added. "And it even has a window seat! I've always wanted one of those. But the bookcase is empty," she said mournfully.

"That can easily be fixed," Seto said in a serious voice. To be honest he was very pleased the room had gone over well with Kane. Though he considered himself an arbiter of taste, he had never had a daughter (a daughter! Or was she to be a younger sister?) before. Not knowing what girls liked, he had been slightly worried that she'd have a problem with something, having shown two different sides of her. That sarcastic side was more like him than he'd thought. It was creepy that they were so alike. However, he did like hearing genuine compliments along with satisfaction. Her other side showed itself like patches of sunlight during a storm.

"Oh, thank you! Both of you!" Kane was so overwhelmed she ran over to Seto and Mokuba and hugged them quickly, her eyes shining. Then she remembered herself, flushing from her carefree action.

"Why don't we go see Yasuo's room?" Mokuba suggested. He and Seto were just has embarrassed as Kane.

Kane's and Yasuo's rooms were right next to each other's and it turned out, down the hall from the Kaiba brothers'. Yasuo's room had white walls with a blue theme. There was plenty of play space, not only for toys but also for a media system or any other structure (i.e. a fort) as well. Yasuo treated his room with as much enthusiasm as Kane. The others could almost see the wheels in his head turning, planning elaborate schemes for his room.

"Tomorrow, we can go stock up on whatever things you want for your rooms," Mokuba promised. The siblings were surprised and delighted…again. They had never seen or had so much in their lives before. To tell the truth they were overwhelmed. All this was theirs! The two had never even had a room to themselves before- let alone a home. They both remembered what their friends at the orphanage were living like…how less than several hours before they were too.

Mokuba and Seto waited patiently as the two kids ran around each other's rooms. When they had been adopted, it had not been the same reception Kane and Yasuo had received. The two had talked about it in the morning- how they wanted to raise them. Both remembered the harsh treatment they'd been given. As a result they decided to devote as much of their time, resources, and themselves to the well being of the kids.

Kane and Yasuo finished looking at their rooms, coming out with elated expressions. They were hand in hand, as if to reassure each other this wasn't a dream.

"Uh…well, do they meet with your approval?" Seto asked gruffly. He wasn't completely sure how'd they react- Mokuba aside he'd never dealt with kids before. To be honest, he hadn't completely relaxed yet- getting adjusted to this new lifestyle would take some time.

Kane exchanged a look with Yasuo. Her eyebrow was slightly raised- as if she was saying _how could he ask us this? It is too much!_ Yasuo smiled briefly and nodded, as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm sure that, being chosen by you, they would have to be extraordinary." Her sarcasm made Mokuba wince. However, Yasuo ran up and hugged his knees.

"What onee-chan means is they're perfect," he said seriously. Turning his head, he gazed at Kane. He knew she was trying to keep all her emotions inside of her. Any lapses she would view as either a weakness or something she could not have contained.

The two brothers exchanged satisfied smiles. Yasuo was a dear- that was obvious. Even Kane was pleased- her sarcasm revealed more than she maybe intended it too.

Mokuba reached down and swung Yasuo up into the air. Yasuo was surprised stiff but then burst into peals of giggles. Settling him on his shoulders, Mokuba faced Seto.

"Shall we show them some other parts of the house?" Seto considered it, then looked at the three.

"Are you getting hungry for dinner?"

"Not yet-"

"Nope-"

"Let's see the house!" Yasuo exclaimed- a little over enthusiastically. He flushed crimson, embarrassed. Mokuba reached up and tousled his hair.

"Alright then! Do you want to see where we sleep then?"

Mokuba and Seto had adjoining rooms down the hall from Kane and Yasuo. Seto's was the perfect image of a designer bedroom. He'd added his own flair with several White Dragons- sculptures, artwork, and his bedposts. Everything was neat and tidy- the bed was made and there was nothing on the floor.

"Where do you keep your books?" Questioned Kane, a slightly incredulous look in her eyes. "I thought you read a lot."

"I do," Seto replied. "I keep them in a vault two stories down, guarded by two security guards and a Blue Eyes Ultimate. I own such precious books that I can't read them unless I'm in a secure, germ-free, air-tight room—and then I wear surgical gloves to keep from disintegrating the pages."

Kane's eyes had gotten wider and wider during that monologue—then she scowled. "You're making fun of me!"

Seto's eyes crinkled at the corners. Once he had learned to laugh- it had been hard to keep it in all the time. He managed a straight face though- and murmured

"I am."

She opened her mouth to retort something, then thought better of it. Instead she leaned conspiratorially toward Seto.

"And if a nuclear bomb went off, they'd be safe too, right?" she whispered.

Smirking, he bent down to meet her eye to eye. "You bet. You want to know why?" Kane leaned closer, playing along. "Because it's built right below Mokuba's room!"

Mokuba spun around from a diary-like object at the shout of laughter he heard from the two accomplices.

"Okay! So I'm sorry that I spilled coffee on that fifty-year old book! And I did replace it with my own money!"

"Not after I threatened to cut curfew." Seto threw back at him.

"Like you could stop me—do you two see what I have to live with everyday? One of these days I'm going finally get some respect around here."

"Yeah…when you join Kaiba Corp."

"Nah, I told you! I want to strike out on my own. Feel the world a bit; find something I'm good at…Playing the rich boy can get tiring at times, you know."

"Well, stop playing and start working!"

Kane was smiling at the brother's exchange. However, there was an underlying battle going on, a bit of a power struggle. The brothers were still companionable; but an old argument was obviously resurfacing.

Trotting up behind Seto, she touched a hand to his sleeve. He stopped staring at Mokuba and looked down at the little girl.

"Don't try to stop him, Seto. Resistance is futile." Her eyes danced as she said it, like she had finally found a way to work a wonderful line into conversation.

A choking sound greeted her statement. Seto looked like he was about ready to explode…with _laughter?_ The three of them looked curiously at him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

Opening his mouth, he sounded slightly strangled. "Why don't we show them your room, Mokie?" His brother's eyes widened at the nickname but grinned anyhow.

"No problem. Should we go in through my door or should I break in this way?" He gestured to a side door.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Okay! Follow me."

Mokuba's room was almost the exact opposite of his brother's. It had probably been a designer room when he moved in. Now? Slightly a different story. It wasn't completely dark; but the walls were completely covered in posters of Japanese bands. A huge stereo system took up half of one wall and opposite that a large poster of Seto and an unfamiliar person dueling resided.

Yasuo pointed at the stranger. "Yugi Mutou!" There was the same amount of awe in his voice that he'd had when he'd asked Seto if he really had the Blue Eyes.

Mokuba glanced toward the poster. "Oh, yeah that's Yugi. I picked that up a couple of years ago. That was one of Seto and Yugi's last official duels. I used to have another one of just Yugi in here, but Seto got P.O. (That was my intention anyway). But I really like this one. You'd think after all the times I've seen them go at it I'd get sick of it, but this is a nice momento."

The rest of Mokuba's room was…messy to say the least. Let's say that they didn't spend much time in there after that.

Most of the upstairs was made up of bedrooms. Kane and Yasuo declined to visit them (thankfully) so they all made the trip down the stairs again- courtesy of the banister. Mokuba had to drag Yasuo away so that they could continue the tour.

"You don't want to get lost in your own house, do you?" He warned.

The entry level contained the kitchen (a rather large place where the cook shooed them out so she could make dinner), a reception room (rather like a living room), a dining room, and other places that for the sake of time they didn't go to.

The basement was the gold mine, though. The mansion being built on a slope, inclined enough that entire back yard could be viewed from the lowest level. The entire level was divided into three areas: first, there was a indoor pool/hot tub. A sort-of sports court was on the other side of a clear wall. Then there was the media room. Yasuo became extremely excited when he saw the large TV screen (but was still decent sized- Seto not needing to exploit his wealth with the largest screen he could find), pool and Ping-Pong tables, and expensive media systems.

However, what took Kane's breath away was Seto's office. It more importantly, happened to serve as the library. A large, oak room; tall bookshelves lined the room. Seto's desk and a couch stood in the center of the room (with a small television nestled between two shelves).

Seto heard the gasp from the girl. "You can use this anytime you wish—even when I'm working here."

"Really?" She couldn't believe it. How could someone own so many books? She didn't even care if they were old or books on business (though those bored her). Inside, she was itching to get her fingers on some of the tomes. That would be rude, she reminded herself.

Looking up at the tall, imposing figure, she realized that he was being excruciatingly generous to her and her brother. But remembering Mokuba's earlier words _"Let's just say you seem to belong with us."_ Maybe he wasn't. He was welcoming her into his house, his family, my goodness- his library! The Kaibas had gotten Yasuo to open up to them- a feat commendable and amazing. This wasn't just some foster family- she could tell.

With all that in mind, she grasped his hand and said "Thank you." She meant it with all her heart, too.

However, the moment was ruined by a large growl. Everyone started, and looked at Yasuo. He smiled sheepishly at them. "I'm hungry," he confessed.

* * *

Dinner was really good. Kane thought it disloyal to Cook, but the Kaiba's cook Mrs. Mizuki was a master. Working at her rice, she noticed that the guys (including her brother) had already started their second helping.

Yasuo swallowed a large mouthful. "Isn't this good, Kane? It's even better than the stuff at the orphanage!"

Kane glared at him. "Cook-san's food is good, too!" She didn't know why, but she was starting to feel cross again. It seemed disrespectful to think ill of a friend she might never see again.

Yasuo looked at her funnily, then went back to chewing. He was very excited at being in a home and family. Seto and Mokuba…what was he supposed to call them?…were very kind and he liked them a lot. He couldn't believe he was living with the guy who possessed the Blue-Eyes White Dragons!

"Uh…Kaiba-san?" Seto turned towards him, surprised.

"You don't have to call me that, Yasuo."

"Well, then…should I call you Dad?"

_SLAM!_

Kane had put her teacup down hard. There was a strange look on her face- half bitter, half-shocked.

"Don't you dare, Yasuo! Don't you dare call him Father!" With that, she shoved back her chair and ran out of the dining room. There was shocked silence.

Then Seto stood up. Mokuba followed suit. Yasuo looked up. "Where are you going?"

Mokuba beckoned. "To your sister. Maybe you can explain?"

Yasuo shook his head. "I think only Kane can explain this."

They found her in her room. Knocking, they entered the room softly. She lay there on her bed, crying into a pillow.

Yasuo ran up to his sister and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kane?" he said hesitantly. She looked up, and immediately began wiping her face.

"I'm—I'm sorry." She said softly. She looked up at the two men standing a respective distance from her. "I—I overreacted. It wasn't my place."

"Don't say that." Her eyelids widened. Looking at Seto, she tilted her head at an angle.

"You have every right to feel the way you do. When I was your age, I couldn't even think of calling Gozoburo Kaiba my father. I wouldn't blame you at all," his tone was bitter; as if angry with himself.

"You two…have been so kind to Yasuo and me. You barely have known us twenty-four hours set you have welcomed us into your home, showering us with extravaganzas I've only dreamed of." Kane took a deep breath. Sitting up, beckoned to Seto and Mokuba to sit down. "This might take awhile, but I think you deserve to know more about us."

They joined her on the edge of the bed; Yasuo crawling up to huddle up against his sister.

"I was born Kane Hasegawa. I was born in Tokyo to Mariko and Isamu Hasegawa. My mother was a singer, my father a software engineer. We lived until I was 4 in Tokyo; my mother occasionally giving concerts but mostly looking after me.

We moved to Domino for my father's job. My mother became pregnant and gave birth to Yasuo. She was a beautiful woman—I loved spending time with her everyday. I even loved Yasuo at the early age.

But when I was 5 my mother became sick. I don't know what illness she had—all I remember was that between giving birth to and taking care of Yasuo she'd become somewhat frail. A couple months later…she…died." Kane broke off for a moment.

"My father? He was heartbroken. He had loved her so much that his life collapsed, I think. All I remember was that he was different. He never said anything to me, but I can recall that he was sad all the time. We lived like this for half a year.

Something happened, and my father couldn't take care of us anymore. I don't know why. He was my favorite though. We got along well together. So when he dropped us off at the gate to the orphanage, I couldn't understand. He made me promise to take care of Yasuo and he told me that some day he would come back for me.

I've waited for him six years now—I think I've finally accepted that he may never come back. But he's still my father. I still care for him, too. That's why I can't call you Dad. I'm sorry."

All was quiet. Seto and Mokuba were deep in thought. Their hearts went out to this child, who was wise beyond her years, who'd been forced to grow up too fast. Seto especially felt it; this girl was more alike that he'd thought before. He'd been bitter for nine years…maybe even more. He'd nearly destroyed his life—he couldn't let her destroy her own.

"Kane," he began. "Thank you for telling us. I, for one, understand. If you don't want to give us any titles, that's okay—"

"But you're part of our family," Mokuba continued. "Legally—but we also want you to want to be part of our family. Like Bro said: maybe you can't call him Dad. But treat us like your family—we'll treat you like ours. Besides, as a Kaiba you can do so many cool things."

Seto reached over and cupped the girl's cheek. His words, which once would have been sharp and sarcastic, were light and teasing now. "You're one of us now. Get used to it."

Kane smiled a little through her tears. "Okay."

Mokuba bounced a bit on the bed. "Well that's settled. Who's up for dessert?"

"You haven't even finished dinner yet."

"Well, I'm sorry, _Mother_—OWW!"

Yasuo took hold of Kane's hand as they watched their (!) brothers squabble. It was going to be a growing period for all of them. He knew that there would be the fights, the schemes, the laughter, and the tears. He for one was ready to move forward; when his sister was ready would be on her own time. But they had a real family now.

Time to make the most of it.

* * *

Well- that's the end of chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! If I rambled on at all, I'm sorry. I put in a couple hours today so that I could finally finish it. I'm sorry- it's not my best work but I owed this to all of you. Thank you for being patient with me! Even I hate all the wait I've been through!

I'd like to thank all three of my reviewers who have reviewed every chapter.

Stupid Humanz: Thanks for your reviews and your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it and hope you don't mind if I use the ideas you have suggested to me. Thanks!

Masked Midnight: Thank you as always for being a wonderful friend, reviewer, and beta reader! Couldn't do this without you!

ArraMidnight: Thanks for your understanding and support!

Thank you everyone! Req


	4. New Beginnings

Greetings! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. Circumstances made it hard to finish this—but it has been in the works for months now. Please accept this extra-long chapter (for me, anyway- but I like the length) and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Yugioh

note- Oka san means mom, Oto-san means dad. Please correct me if I'm wrong

* * *

_The Importance of Family_

_Chapter 4—New Beginnings_

_They__had a real family now. Time to make the most of it._

The sun had been up for several hours; hesitantly arching it's way over the far off horizon. Almost nervously, it reached out with several tendrils of light into the fleeing darkness. With satisfaction at its polar opposite's retreat, it confidently unveiled its splendor to celebrate the morning's return.

Within a little more time it established a steady glow which complimented the azure sky beneath it. Proceeding then to send little creepers out, the star was determined to light up all under its far-spanning gaze.

One such creeper fell through a window; a bright narrow strip made by the gap in the sheer drapes. It slowly worked its way down the window seat, across the floor and onto a large canopy bed. The bed's occupant lay there when the band of warmth hit her face.

Kane blinked. Her bed was slightly warm, a thought that confused her slightly. Usually the orphanage kept its windows covered, making the dormitory slightly chilly in the mornings. She hadn't felt this rested in a while; Mira must have been exhausted—she hadn't been kicked once all night! And she had had the most pleasant of all dreams…the richest man in Japan had adopted her…_and why is the room glowing?_

Slowly she raised her head, blinking. The walls were glowing! No—they were yellow—wait. She didn't have her own room. Turning ninety degrees clockwise, she saw a large window letting in sheets of sunlight…_with a window seat!_

Reality hit her then—not over the head like a brick, but in a sweet voice that whispers in your ear. Throwing back the covers, Kane hopped off her large bed and onto the window seat. Kneeling on the velvet cover, she pulled open the sheers and gasped.

Kane hadn't properly taken the time to examine the grounds of her new home. The Kaibas had about one acre of a backyard. Looking down from the second story, the garden looked like a maze: rows of bushes of all types and low flower beds lined the grass walkways; a larger open spot towards the center of the "maze" hosting a wide green square and small pond. The patio was inlaid with brick, complete with a table and chairs…and a swinging seat! And due to the sakura trees spread out through the back; Kane was certain she'd be able to put up a hammock to read in.

_I wish you could see this Oka-san, Oto-san._

Immediately she felt guilty. It wasn't right for her to wish that—for that meant she would not be part of Seto and Mokuba's family. Nor was it fair to her parents…but knowing them, she was sure that they would want the best for their kids. Remembering the previous night's talk, she shoved her thoughts to the back of her mind.

Her mind switched tracks immediately to Yasuo. He too was an early waker; had he woken up as confused as she, but immediately became excited by everything? Slipping out the door, she tiptoed up to the adjacent room. Peeking in, Kane saw nothing. The bed covers had been thrown back as if from excitement, and a smile fluttered up.

"Morning, onee-chan!"

Kane gasped and jumped. Whirling around, she found a giggling Yasuo.

"Did I frighten you?"

Kane breathed in and out heavily. "Y-yes! What were you doing out of your room?"

He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his head down the hall. "Bathroom," he said matter-of-factly.

Kane smiled slightly, and then she glanced in the direction of her brothers'—would she really get used to saying that? —rooms. "Are they awake yet?"

Yasuo looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "I don't know. Seto ni-san would be up if he was working, but is he staying home today?"

"I don't know…Does this feel all weird to you, like we're living in some sort of dream?" To suddenly change lifestyles in less than twenty-four hours was not an ordinary part of her routine. "I feel…awkward when I say _home_ or _ni-san_—they're not what I'm used to."

He cocked his head and pursed his lips. "It's different. But I'm getting used to it. Wouldn't anyone adopted feel this way? But I'm happy; I'm sure of it! Being with Seto ni-san and Mokuba ni-san is the right thing."

Wasn't there that old saying, 'out of the mouths of babes'?

Kane looked at her feet. Almost inaudible, she mumbled her agreement. Then all of a sudden, her eyes brightened and she stood up straight. "Do you want to go down and surprise Seto-ni and Mokuba-ni?"

Her excitement was contagious. Yasuo bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. He took off running for the end of the hallway; a stairwell angled down and around the corner. Kane followed, a little slower, and a thought crossed her mind that she didn't remember this staircase. But looking after Yasuo was her number one priority at all times; wherever he went, she was there a few steps behind.

After a few minutes, Yasuo came to a halt. Kane nearly ran into him, pirouetted to avoid him, mixed up her feet and fell hard on her bottom.

_What were you thinking? _She berated herself. _You know how to spin properly. You're never going to get anywhere if you can't keep track of your feet!_

Unaware of the self-inflicted mental abuse, Yasuo helped her up, apologizing several times for knocking her down.

"I'm sorry, Kane! I suddenly realized I didn't know where I was and stopped!"

She waved the apology away and looked at her surroundings. It was true. They _were_ lost. They were occupying a small dimly lit gallery, shadows thrown everywhere. Kane moved closer to the wall; she realized that one side was covered in photographs.

_Why would they be hiding here? I bet no one uses this. It's not normal to leave pictures away from view._

Almost within collision distance, she reached a hand up to one frame and looked at its contents. It was a formal picture; the clues pointed all to it: the black suits; stiff positions; expressionless faces. A boy perhaps her own age stood gazing back at her; his brown hair slicked down, eyes wide and challenging. His companion looked fidgety, hair defying the tyrannical comb, his collar slightly askew. Neither boy looked happy.

"Yasuo; look at this," she beckoned him over. He followed curiously, and his eyes widened when he saw the picture. Leaving him to look, Kane let her gaze wander over its neighbors.

There were a few more that seemed from the same shoot. In one, a tall man loomed over the boys. He was gray-haired with jet-black eyebrows, a face like a hawk, and large hands that dwarfed the shoulders they rested on. He was the only one smiling, but it was a cruel-looking smile. It did not reach his eyes at all.

As she walked on, Seto and Mokuba grew up. Both gained height, though Mokuba not as quickly. In several shots, Mokuba appeared to be laughing at something; his brother never far away, always somber. Seto looked tired, his face strained. He did not even attempt to smile. There was a slight catch in her throat as she saw the unhappy childhood continue on, a stab of pain and pity hit her each time.

The hawk-faced man bounced in and out of pictures. His looming presence seemed to absorb any light that might have been emitted from the boys. Then all of a sudden, he disappeared.

Now came pictures blazing with the logo "Kaiba Corp". A teenage Seto stood in front of a group of old men; a triumphant smirk on his face. Gone was the boy who had hovered anxiously over his brother's shoulder; gone was the strained face of one who bore a heavier load in life than he was meant to. Instinctively, Kane shivered. She was afraid of this young man. She wouldn't want to meet him anywhere; let alone a dark alley.

The next few pictures were exclusively of that teenager; some taken with important-looking personas, others by himself. His gaze was powerful; yet it seemed contemptuous. In a way; he looked machine-like; there seemed no flesh and blood quality to him at all.

A little ways longer, the young boy appeared again. He had grown, but his hair remained tousled as ever and his gaze mischievous. He seemed awkward; as if he had gone through a change of heart and self. He wasn't the only one. Seto still seemed cold in still life, but a strong rope seemed to bind the two together like it had so long ago.

Finally, Seto smiled. It was a faint one, brief enough that the photographer must have been looking for that opportune moment. He was older, about twenty or so. Mokuba hung over his shoulder, a lean, gangly youth who'd finally surpassed his brother in height. They weren't alone either. A large group crowded around them. Pure energy seemed to radiate out of the laughing and smiling people.

It seemed to Kane like Seto couldn't help it. People he either cared about or who cared about him surrounded him. With that smile came the transformation into the being who had sat on her bed the night before, consoling her about her old family and welcoming her into his. Looking at that picture, she reached and touched it.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Onee-chan!" She jumped. Kane had retreated into her own little world as she followed the childhood of her adopted family. Yasuo had gone on in front of her and stood there impatiently.

"We have to find our way out of this, onee-chan. We can look at pictures later."

"Oh, right! Yes, of course." Yasuo rolled his eyes…was it just her or was he too intuitive for his own good _and_ his age? Grabbing her hand, he pulled her down the gallery till they hit a crossroads.

"Uhhhhh……"

Which way led to the main part of the main floor where the sitting room and kitchen were? Kane was tempted to spin around until she was dizzy and go in the direction she was facing but that would be unproductive and based entirely on chance.

The walls seemed to press in on her. She squeezed Yasuo's hand hard. This was not the time to become claustrophobic! Her heart beat louder and louder…she was panicking…

"Coffee."

_Huh?_

Yasuo's head was tilted up; his nose sniffing in wafts of air. "I smell coffee…that way!" Pulling on Kane, he took the right-hand passage and started running. She let him pull her along blindly. He had an extraordinary sense of smell. Not many, including she would have been able to pick up that faint smell of freshly brewed coffee.

After a few twists and turns, Yasuo came panting to a stop in front of a large metal door. Grabbing the handle, he swung open the door and stepped into the kitchen. Mizuki-san stood in front of a large stovetop frying something. She turned and stared at the two children. Sensing their ceasing panic, she beckoned them closer and pulled out two cups of tea.

"Kaiba-san is in the dining room." Shooing them out, she smiled after their departing backs. She remembered the first day she got lost here, and was glad she stayed in the kitchens mostly after then.

Seto had just taken a sip of coffee when the two children burst through the doorway and flung their arms around him.

"Good morning, Seto ni-san! It's so good to see you!" Yasuo laughed out loud; he was so happy. Kane stepped back after the initial embrace.

"Umm…we…got lost," she admitted.

"You, too?" chuckled Seto. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in surprise. "I nearly lost my way the first time I came here." He smiled kindly at her. "It happens to everyone. I tend not to be hard on new employees—for the first day or two."

Kane just gazed at him. Was this really the same boy who had that cruel look on his face? In appearance he was identical…but he was so warm now. She was curious to find out what had happened to him. She decided that she didn't want to follow the same path he had…yet he had 'straightened' out in the end.

"You look deep in thought, Kane."

Catching his eye for the first time, she matched him gaze for gaze. She opened her mouth to speak but thought better. She swallowed the words threatening to pour out her—an act Seto failed to overlook.

"What's on your mind?" Yasuo had crawled into his lap at this point and was leaning back against Seto's chest. Kane seemed flustered to him, though he had no idea why.

"Um…well, you see…we got lost and…"

Seto raised his eyebrows. "Spit it out," he ordered.

Kane flushed either from embarrassment or anger. It emboldened her however, because she was able to burst out with her confession.

"We saw the photographs. The ones in the gallery."

Her guardian frowned. "Was there anything disturbing there?" With a small smile he lightened the tone. "Mokuba hasn't stored any inappropriate pictures there, has he?"

Kane shook her head. "No. I—well, I just wanted…wanted to know why—why you didn't smile until that one picture." There. She had said it. Well, not very well, but she had said the gist of it.

"The one at Yugi's birthday party?" He remembered that. It was one of the first times he had felt truly happy in company. Seeing the girl nod he reached out a hand to grasp her arm. Drawing her closer, he gazed at her seriously.

"My childhood was not one you would say was happy. Because of it, I believe I did some rather dreadful things. My past is dark, Kane, and I wouldn't have you know what I did. It took a while for me to pick up the pieces of my life and even longer to weld them seamlessly back together. I can smile now because people I care about, and who actually care about me surround me."

Seto brushed a rogue lock back behind Kane's ear. "We want the best for you. You deserve ten times better than the childhood we had. But," he grinned. "In return, you have to promise me that every time we speak, we will not touch depressing issues. You have a sharp mind and an even sharper tongue—I want to hear it, alright?"

Kane giggled, and accepted the handshake offered to her. "Okay,"

"Now; who's hungry?"

Yasuo bounced excitedly in his lap. "Me!"

"Go see Ms. Mizuki about breakfast. I'm sure she has something cooked by now."

The siblings retreated back the way they came. Seto smiled to himself as he watched their receding backs, then picked up his newspaper. Looking at the business section, he was interrupted again.

"You got out of that smoothly," Mokuba leaned against the doorway at the far end of the room.

"You heard?"

"Most of it, yeah. So she's already making inquiries."

"She's smart, though shy."

"Around you, that is. Should I hide any papers before she decides she needs evidence?"

"_Your_ private papers, that is. I don't think I would want her seeing their contents."

"Awww, shuttup."

"Kane's just trying to get her bearings. It's always harder for the older ones to adjust. But I think that if we be too closed up she won't open to us."

"Just don't smother her."

"Of course."

"Or give her five hours of work a day."

"But—"

"Or start training her to be the next leader of Kaiba Corp,"

"You found me out. Don't you think she's perfect?"

"Not for Kaiba Corp. Maybe in any other sense of the word."

"I agree. Though no one is perfect…"

"Not even you."

"Not even me. You think I haven't been trying over the past years?"

"Well, trying and achieving are two entirely different things."

"Awww, shuttup." They met each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Yasuo stood in the other entrance, a plate full in his hands.

"Nothing!" they chorused. Yasuo exchanged a look with his sister who had followed him in and shook his head.

"Seto ni-san."

"Yes—but drop the honorific. You're family."

"Okay! So what are we doing today?"

"It's up to you, really. But Mokuba and I had talked about going out and getting you new clothes and things for your rooms. Kane only had that uniform, yesterday."

Kane stepped forward. She looked awkward, as if she was about to say something important but had until recently thought ludicrous. "Could…could I get some jeans please?"

Mokuba picked her up. "You're skin and bones! We need to fatten you up! And you can get whatever you'd like, sweetheart." He was rewarded with a small smile.

"Well, then! That's settled." Seto rubbed his hands, looking thoughtful. "Where would you like to get your things? There are some boutiques that cater to smaller sizes…but you'd rather go to the mall, wouldn't you?"

The confusion at the word _boutique_ melted into surprised eagerness as the siblings pictured that forbidden fruit. The mall had been something Kane had heard from classmates, but a place the orphanage had never deemed worth visiting. After all, when one wore a uniform most of the day, at school and "home", there was no point in casual clothes.

Yasuo furrowed his brow. "There are games at the mall. And toys?" His voice was hopeful.

Mokuba looked at the girl in his arms, then down at the little boy. "You've never been to the mall before?" his voice was incredulous.

"There never was a point. Or opportunity," replied Kane, icily.

"Sorry, miss. I forgot…we never visited the mall either back then."

It could have lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Instead, Seto stood, taking his cup of coffee with him. "If you would excuse me, I have to make some calls. I know you two don't have any other clothes, so would you mind wearing your uniforms for a brief time? And Mokuba?"

"Yes?"

"Let Roland know we won't need the limo today."

"YES!"

"But please refrain from choosing a car where 150 km/hr is the preferred speed and has a back seat." Seto smirked at his brother's crestfallen face.

"All in good time, brother. All in good time."

* * *

Within the hour, they assembled in the front entryway. Mokuba leaned against the door, wistfully looking at a bunch of keys.

"I wish Seto would let me take one of the sports cars! You'd have so much fun!"

"You'd also most likely kill them." Seto had abandoned his customary trenchcoat for a leather jacket and jeans. "I'd also prefer not to have the press hounding my heels today. It's an unfortunate part of being a Kaiba," he explained. "It'll be hard to live a life without the rest of the world knowing. However I have every confidence that you'll adapt just fine," a wry twist to his mouth was the only trace of irony.

"They're going to be very interested in you now that you two are part of our family," Mokuba illuminated. "We'll try to protect you from them shadowing you and prying into your lives. But the easiest way to detract attention is to ignore them—don't ever answer a question if you don't want the rest of the world to know. Just let Seto and I handle them."

Kane raised an eyebrow. "What can you do to handle them?"

"Either tell part of the truth, give them a load of crap, or give a noncommittal answer." He grinned. "The best way is to bring in a squadron with full military protection to escort us from place to place. Seto dislikes anything to do with the military, though."

"Shall we go?" Seto had the doorway opened, peering back at the three. He gave his brother a pained glance.

Outside, a dark blue Mitsubishi waited by the walkway. It was a low, sleek vehicle, and obviously made for comfort. The siblings silently gazed around them as they settled into the leather seats. The question of how many cars the brothers possessed crossed their minds, but in tacit agreement they knew not to ask.

Mokuba relinquished the keys to Seto—reluctantly, of course. The car started smoothly, and Seto handled it expertly. With only a little trouble, Mokuba started an easy bantering with Yasuo. It was mostly about what Yasuo wanted to get for his room. It was with some surprised that Yasuo revealed he liked architecture.

"I want to build things. Houses, mostly. And maybe some sculpture-type things. Can we find stuff like that?" He asked anxiously.

Mokuba exchanged a glance with his brother, who gave a shrug. "Why don't we start you off with Legos TM. We'll give you blueprints later."

The mall was a one large building in the center of town. Recently outdoor shops were being attached, but most of everything was consolidated in the three-story building.

The Kaibas were relieved to see no media, and managed to enter the building with some degree of anonymity.

Kane looked around in wonder. She had never been in such a bustling threshold of life before. All around her people rushed by, some laden down by numerous heavy bags.

"Where do we begin?" she said breathlessly. Mokuba smirked:

"She's getting stars in her eyes. Are you sure she's too young to be let loose with a credit card?"

Seto took her hand hesitantly. Kane looked up, startled, but relaxed slowly. "I thought that we'd go get you some clothes first." He led the way through the mall to a department store.

It was one of the more expensive ones in the mall, but the kids didn't know that. Seto had high standards of living, and he wanted to make sure his family had the same. Besides, not only was the quality and service here good; he felt it was his duty to treat Kane and Yasuo. They had been wearing uniforms almost twenty-four/seven for four years…that was1461 days, 35,064 hours, or 2,103,840 minutes of monotony.

That deserves liberation, doesn't it?

Kane and Yasuo's eyes widened as they took in the sight of the ubiquitous clothing. Yasuo's eyes were nearly as big as saucers as they took the escalator up to the second floor.

Kane was completely surrounded by color. It was only Seto's firm grip on her hand that prevented her from walking aimlessly into all the hues of clothing. When Seto stopped, she was jerked back from continuing forward mindlessly.

They were in the girl's section. Kane took an involuntary step forward. Everything looked so beautiful. She wouldn't know what to pick.

"There's so many things to choose," she whispered. Looking up at Seto, she asked, "Seto-ni, what am I allowed to get?"

His eyes showed amusement as he answered. "Whatever you'd like to choose. However—" He broke off as someone called his name. Turning around, he smiled broadly as a young woman walked toward him, boots clicking on the floor.

She was of medium height, had stunning sapphire eyes and chestnut-colored hair that barely brushed her shoulders. As she approached them Mokuba bridged the gap and hugged her tightly.

"Ack! Mokuba, you're crushing me!" Her voice was inflected with laughter.

"It's been awhile, Anzu! I didn't realize you were back from tour yet!"

She disentangled herself from his arms and walked up to Seto. Slightly startling him, she wrapped her arms around him, too. "It's good to see you, Seto."

Pulling her back so he could see her face, he smiled, slightly shy. "It's been a long time Anzu. Thank you for coming."

Kane and Yasuo were watching these exchanges with interest. Kane recognized the woman from the photograph on the wall. She took a step back, shyly, as Anzu's eyes came to rest on her.

"When you called and told me you'd adopted a girl and a boy, I couldn't believe my ears! But I see them now, and they're lovely. In a way, they remind me of you," Anzu said this curiously, her head tilted toward Seto.

He nodded gravely. "Yasuo, Kane? This is Anzu Mazaki. We went to school together, and she is a good friend of ours. Anzu, Kane and Yasuo Kaiba." There was a slight hint of pride in his voice.

Anzu stuck her hand out immediately. "It's so great to meet you! It's weird to see the families grow, but I think you two will be fine additions! Are you bringing them tomorrow?" The question was addressed at Seto.

He nodded. "If they're interested, we'll bring them."

Anzu's eyes twinkled. "So today you would like me to help pick out clothes with Kane? What, the great Kaiba brothers have finally met a challenge they can't accept?"

Mokuba suppressed a slight shudder. "Us, surrounded by frilly little dresses and pink T-shirts with sparkles? I don't think I could last a minute there."

Anzu rolled her eyes at Kane. "Men," she said in a world-weary tone. "They're so useless," She invited Kane to partake in her amusement; Kane couldn't help but smile. Mazaki-san was like a ray of sun.

"Well, that's settled!" Seto gathered Yasuo to him. "We'll leave you two here for a half-hour, say? Then we'll meet at the register to pay."

"Seto, Seto. _Never_ give a woman only a half-hour to pick out a wardrobe. _We _will meet you at the minimum time of one hour.

The look on Seto's face was priceless.

Once the guys had left, Anzu started to walk into the section. "Kane—may I call you Kane? I think we should get some basics first: jeans, t-shirts, etc. Then we can find some stuff to splurge on."

"Alright, Mazaki-san."

"Dear! Please call me Anzu. I'm not that old, and we're the only two here. I hope we can learn to like each other quite a bit."

"Then…if I am not too bold, may I call you Anzu oba-san?"

Anzu looked surprised but smiled broadly. "I'd be honored. Now, what would you like?"

Kane looked around. "I don't know where to start," she admitted.

Anzu pursed her lip. "I know! Why don't we go look at pants first? Do you know your size? Then we can just focus on details. You don't? Hmm…I'm going to have to guess. I'd say..." she thumbed through a rack of jeans. Picking one up, she held it up to Kane. "I'm not sure if this is absolutely perfect, but why don't you try it anyway. Then I can gauge what you'll need."

Later, Kane could hardly believe herself. She was standing in front of a floor-length mirror, dressed in a pair of navy blue jeans and a striped rugby top. She was just developing those curves that come to all girls, but she thought overall that her slightness wasn't accentuated. In fact, she absolutely loved those clothes, and every single piece she and Anzu oba-san picked out.

There was a growing pile of winners on a chair, and Anzu was bringing in a summer dress when she caught sight of Kane.

"That looks awesome on you, Kane! That brown brings out your eyes and hair nicely. Could you mind trying on one more dress? I just saw it on the sales rack, and it's so cute. I hope you're not tired out."

"This is so amazing!" Kane breathed. "I've never done this before—it's so much fun!"

"You never went shopping? Such a waste of youth—but Seto never was much into things when he was younger, too."

Kane finally found the urge to ask the questions that had been brimming up inside her since before she'd met Anzu, when she had talked with Seto. Despite having been distracted, she wasn't satisfied with the answer he'd given her. Neither was she completely comfortable in his presence, like Yasuo was. It would take longer for her to put the past behind.

"Anzu oba-san, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"What was Seto like when you were in high school? I mean, I saw all these photographs on this wall today, and I saw Seto. And I was afraid of him—at least in those photos. And then I saw this picture of him and you and these other kids. And I wondered, what happened to him?" Kane found herself babbling, and for the first time in her life, didn't mind. She felt like she could tell Anzu everything, and they'd only just met. Perhaps that was what happened when a mother figure became introduced.

Anzu's face held an understanding look. She took a seat in one chair, and beckoned Kane to take the other.

"When I met Seto, I was in the tenth grade." Her voice was quiet and reflective. "He was driven, obsessive, and ambitious. And he was only sixteen!" She gave a little laugh.

"That was that "scary" portion of his life you saw. I'm probably not the best person you should be asking these questions to, but I understand the need. I'll explain to him why, too. He had just taken over Kaiba Corp from his stepfather, who was what I consider an evil man. I think Seto's vulnerability wrapped itself in iron. He lost his heart then, and it took a duel with Yugi to start gathering back the pieces. After that, he seemed to focus only on defeating Yugi, but he and Mokuba slowly became intertwined with us.

Once Atem left…Atem was the last Egyptian pharaoh; he and Yugi shared a body, Seto stopped dueling. It took a while, but he slowly warmed to us. To Jonouchi and Honda, he always had been cold-hearted, but at least there was heart. Now, he's a many-layered individual, and I'm very fond of him. Seto has worked harder than anyone I know—even Yugi—to achieve his goals.

We'd been waiting for his smirk to change into a smile for several years now. It took a little bullying on Yugi, Jonouchi, and Mokuba's part, but Seto started to hang with us. Deep down, I think he missed us after he stopped dueling. We were always there, not always on his side, but we were there. At Yugi's birthday party we broke through his shell. Still feel a bit of triumph over that." Anzu paused. She smiled then tenderly at Kane.

"Seto is a good man, Kane. He may be a little rough on the edges at times—he's deliriously happy right now, whether he admits it or not, but he still has rough edges. Don't let his gruffness deceive you—he has a kind heart. I truly think you and your brother are in the best possible hands."

Kane couldn't speak. Gazing at her entwined fingers, she thought back on all her anger every time somebody came to be taken home and it wasn't her father. Seto-ni wasn't her father. He would never be her father. But if he was good, maybe she would love him someday. Until then, though, he'd better prove his devotion. Seto-ni wasn't the only one with high standards.

Anzu stood up and grabbed one pile of clothing. "Are we finished here?"

Kane acted likewise. "I guess so," she looked wistfully back at the clothes. "Can we come back soon?"

Anzu's clear laugh pealed around the dressing room. "Give me a call and Seto's credit card and we're on."

Making their way to the register, the two females saw their male counterparts sunken in chairs, a look of agony on their faces. Mokuba was the first to hear their footsteps, looking up he uttered, "_Finally_." Seto and Yasuo's faces echoed that statement.

"What took you so long?" Seto demanded. There was a glazed look to his eyes. "It's been _hours._"

Anzu tapped her watch. "One hour, five minutes. You haven't been going soft have you Seto? Or have I finally found your weakness?"

He closed his eyes in pain or amusement…or probably both. "You are one of the few people on earth who knows my weakness, Anzu Mazaki. But…this comes close."

"Did you find everything you needed?" Anzu addressed.

"In about fifteen minutes," Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I think we've found an adequate wardrobe for Kane. At least until winter."

A look of horror flashed across the men's faces. "Let's just pay," Seto stood up.

Laden down with bags, the foursome made their way out of the store. Everyone was showing some signs of hunger, so they traversed the store to the food court. As they sat eating, Kane saw something out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth dropped slightly open, and a look of pure want glimmered in her eyes.

"Kane dear, what is it?" Anzu looked the way she was looking. "Oh. I see. You didn't know there was one here, did you?"

Kane shook her head. A bead of moisture teetered on her eyelashes. "Can…can I go…"

Seto exchanged a glance with Anzu. "Sure Kane."

Before he could reach for his wallet, she had taken off. "Kane!"

She stopped and walked reluctantly back. He handed a bill to her. "You'll need money for ice skates,"

Her eyes shining, she nodded her thanks and went running off.

Yasuo watched her go. "She's happy," he observed. "That's what she wants to do more than anything. Whenever it was on TV she watched."

Mokuba stood up, taking a bill out of his pocket. "I'm going. Who'll join me?"

* * *

Kane couldn't breath. The laces she was tying trembled along with her fingers. She felt like she was on a cloud, not on Earth anymore. Hesitantly she pushed herself off the wall and onto the ice. 

One step. Glide. And another step. Slowly, she developed that inner rhythm and became surer of herself. Exultation overwhelmed her as she completed a first circuit, and as she started the second, found that both her hands, being spread wide for balance, had been taken.

Surprised, she looked up at Mokuba. Grinning down at her, he picked up the pace, letting her catch up, Anzu on her other side. She relaxed, and let herself skate away. As she turned a corner, she saw Seto-ni. He stared at her intently, and when he read her happy look, smiled. A warmth crept over Kane—now she knew why everyone had tried to make him smile. Caught up in the moment, she smiled back, a glowing, brilliant smile.

How could she even doubt he would be good to her? Something her mother used to say to her came back: _love, and you shall be loved. Laugh, and the world laughs with you. _

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to love this tall, proud, man after all. All it took was willingness and happiness. Skating on the ice, neither seemed so far away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Please review and critique, comment, or give suggestions! It's the best thing you can do to help a writer develop. I probably won't start writing chapter 5 until March because I will be writing for Finding the Medium next. Chapter 5's basic idea is in my head but if you have suggestions let me know. Until then, take care and thank you for reading! -Req 


	5. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Five years ago I embarked on a journey with two lovely children, Kane and Yasuo, who became part of the Kaiba family. Due to life's many challenges: school, music, and health issues, I was unable to write for several years. When I began writing again this past year, I considered returning to _the Importance of Family_. However, my writing has matured, and I found it difficult to continue the story as it was, or to immerse myself in this fandom again. However, Kane and Yasuo remained dear to my heart, as well as their relationship to Mokuba and Seto. Sadly, today I am officially abandoning this version of their story.

However, due to the combined efforts of my dear friends M and Anshu, Kane and Yasuo's story is finished in the short story _Christmas with Kane and Yasuo_, which will be posted, separately, soon.

Thank you to any and all of you who have stuck with me over the years. It has been a fun journey with you.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from

Req


End file.
